Soul Society's True Goddess: Movie Arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: The Movie arc of the 'Soul Society's True Goddess' fic.


SailorStar9: After getting the main storyline out, it's only natural that I got the movie version out too. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 1: Memories Of Nobody

* * *

In Soul Society…

"Report." Tula instructed, Akon's teammate leading her into the research division. "What's the status?"

"The space is still expanding." The unnamed seat replied. "We've sent the Special Forces to investigate. They'll begin the infiltration shortly."

"I've got them." Rin reported. "They'll pass through the Severed World in ten seconds and enter the new dimensional space. Opening communication lines."

"Base, we have an emergency!" the squad shouted over the com-link. "Infiltration of the target has failed. We need backup immediately."

"Number 18-16, we need a status report!" Tula barked. "Can you hear us?" she turned to the com-link. "Why can't you get into the space? Respond! No…" she breathed when the 'Code Red' switched to 'Disconnected'. "Are we too late?"

* * *

"Ukitake?" Ichigo blinked when Ukitake entered through the Senkai Gate. "What's wrong? Rukia, what happened?"

"Well…" Rukia started.

"Top priority orders from Central 46." Renji stepped forward. "Hand her over, Ichigo."

"Ichigo, after researching all the files of the Gotei 13, the Special Forces, the Kidō Platoons and the Shinigami Academy, we didn't find a person named Senna." Rukia explained. "On top of that, the girl's Zanpakutō, Mirokumaru, was lost in the Severed World 100 years ago when its owner was absorbed into the Valley of Screams. In other words, they no longer exist."

"Wait a minute!" Senna protested. "What are you trying to say? I'm a Shinigami!"

"Then, when did you come to the Real World?" Renji posted a question.

"I… woke up by the riverbank three days ago." Senna confessed. "But I remember my name clearly. I used to play by that river as a kid…"

"See?" Renji snorted. "Your head's full of all kinds of memories."

"I can't believe it." Ukitake sighed. "But the Memory Rosary that we've been searching for… is you."

"It's been twenty-four hours since the Valley of Screams appeared to us." Hitsugaya added. "Tula-sama has reached the conclusion that the ringleader Ganryū's goal is to destroy both worlds. And the Memory Rosary is the key to his plan. Memory Rosary Senna. You will hereby be returned to Tula-sama's side indefinitely."

"Hold it." Ichigo stepped forward. "I don't like this. Whatever she is, it doesn't change the fact that she's here now. She still experiences anger, happiness and pain. And you're gonna ignore all that and lock her up? Then you're no better than them. I can't hand Senna over to you."

"I'm sorry, but this isn't the time to discuss this." Ukitake voiced.

"Out of the way, Ichigo!" Renji demanded.

"I'm not moving." Ichigo stood firm.

"What's that?" Rukia gaped as the Ryōdoji Family attacked from above.

"Senna!" Ichigo exclaimed, Senna having been caught by Ganryū while the Shinigami were fighting.

"So it's true." Ukitake remarked. "You're the exiled members of a once-noble house, trying to take your revenge."

"I wouldn't know." Ganryū shrugged, claiming his prize. "We are the clan of darkness, the Dark Ones. Let's go." He told his subordinates, having let the Blanks implode to give them cover for their escape.

"You're slow." Ichigo taunted, having shot before them, now in Bankai mode. "I won't let you take Senna away." He promised, weaving through the Dark Ones and headed straight for Ganryū.

The leader of the exiled clan merely thrust his spear into Ichigo's body.

"No!" Senna screamed as Ichigo fell earthwards.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shot towards the falling teen, the other Shinigami headed straight for the retreating Dark Ones.

* * *

"But the Blanks' wandering isn't entirely without purpose." Captain Kurotsuchi explained at the Captains' meeting. "Though empty shells, for a time, they try to seek out their own memories. The problem begins here." He called out a hologram of the Valley. "By placing the Memory Rosary in the center of the Valley, the Blanks will start pushing against each other in an effort to get closer, causing them to multiply rapidly. The energy released will be incredibly powerful, and could potentially draw the Real World and Soul Society together, and force them into a massive collision. And that reaction has already began."

"Enough talk." Zaraki snapped. "What's gonna happen, exactly?"

"I'm not sure." Kurotsuchi shrugged. "But the collision of the two worlds that mustn't touch would certainly result in the destruction of one, if not both, of those worlds."

"Time." Tula pressed. "How much time is left?"

"We don't have enough data to give a definite answer." Kurotsuchi replied. "But I'd guess about an hour."

"I'll mobilize my forces to enter the Valley immediately." Suì-Fēng stepped forward.

"That's a waste of time." Kurotsuchi countered. "There is no Senkai Gate in Soul Society that connects to the Valley. Therefore, we can't enter. It doesn't matter what we do, there won't be a speck of dust left."

"This is a top-level emergency." Yamamoto took over. "Prepare the Kidō Cannon to fire immediately! We must try to disengage the Valley from Soul Society by firing at the adhesion point."

"But if we do that, it will cause massive damage to both worlds." Ukitake protested.

"We have no other options." Yamamoto voiced. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked, as Rukia burst into the meeting hall. "This is a Captains' meeting."

"Let her through." Tula instructed.

"My deepest apologies!" Rukia went on her knees. "If you wish to discipline me, I will accept without question. But first, I have information I must share with everyone. The Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, has discovered an entrance to the Valley of Screams in the Real World. He's entered the Valley to save the Memory Rosary, Senna. Please send reinforcements to help Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I cannot fulfill that request." Yamamoto voiced. "I do not mean to belittle our Substitute Shinigami's power. But there is only one hour left for us and no concrete evidence that the Gotei 13 can be mobilized, enter the Valley, defeat our enemies, and retrieve the Memory Rosary in that time. Do not think badly of me. This meeting is over. All squads will begin emergency procedures and prepare the Kidō Cannon."

* * *

"I'm…" Rukia started as Yamamoto prepared the Kidō Cannon.

"Me too." Renji cut in. "I'm going too. Why should he get all the action?"

* * *

"We have to follow Kurosaki, right?" Orihime voiced, the rest standing on the bridge.

"You can't." Urahara cut in. "The Valley of Screams is a spiritual world like Soul Society. Humans, like yourself, can't enter.

"Kuchiki?" Orihime blinked as Hasu, Rukia and Renji stepped out of the Senkai Gate.

"How did it go?" Urahara asked.

"No good." Hasu sighed. "Yama-ji intends to use the Kidō Cannon to destroy the Valley's dimension."

"But if they do that, Kurosaki will…" Orihime gasped.

"We won't let them." Renji assured. "We'll finish the job before the Kidō Cannon fires."

"It's my entire fault." Hasu whispered. "If only at that time, I hadn't left the Memory Rosary…"

"Don't worry." Rukia assured. "We'll do something."

"You won't stand a chance on your own." Hitsugaya cut in from under the bridge. "We've already gathered several people. We'll have to finish the fight together."

"I'm coming too." Matsumoto beamed.

"We're running out of time." Hitsugaya cut her off.

"Everyone, I'm counting on you." Hasu nodded.

"Yes madam!" the four chorused and dived in.

* * *

_Senna, remember who you really are._ Tula let her Spirit Particles carry her voice.

_That's right._ Senna recalled. _You're all… I'm…_ she smiled at the Blanks around her. "Ichigo!" she screamed.

* * *

"What?" Hasu exclaimed in shock when the news came in via her com-link. "The Kidō Cannon…!" _It's too soon, Captain-Commander._ "They've pulled the trigger!" she informed the team still in the Valley. "No ands, ifs or buts. Everyone out, now!"

"Here they come." Urahara stated as the group shot out of the water, Ichigo exiting last with Senna in tow.

"Well done, all of you." Hasu smiled. "Senna," she turned to the Memory Rosary. "It's been a long time."

"Mistress!" Senna threw herself into her creator's arms. "When you died, I was…"

"I know." Hasu patted her head.

"Senna, I found your ribbon." Ichigo turned.

"What's the meaning of this?" Rukia gasped, the gravity increased suddenly.

"It didn't stop?" Renji was stunned.

"This is not good." Urahara noted.

"Wait." Ichigo called, as Hasu and Senna jumped up and hovered over the portal. "Why is this happening?"

"We're in deep shit now." Zaraki remarked.

"Were we too late?" Hitsugaya cursed.

"Mistress, I'm scared." Senna admitted. "But I won't let it go; a world that you love so unconditionally. It's okay. The Blanks are still close to me. If I use their energy, I know I can return both worlds to normal. If the world ended, you'd disappear too. I don't want that to happen again. I'd rather sacrifice myself than see you die again! So, draw my power into your Soul Crystal and use it."

"Senna, thank you." Hasu teared, willing out her lotus-shaped Soul Crystal and absorbed the Memory Rosary's power into it. "Remember, your soul is now within me. Cosmic Restoration!" she unleashed the energy.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
